Dismoi un secret
by music67love
Summary: C'est bien connu, quand l'inspecteur Draco Malfoy a une enquête en tête, le monde extérieur disparait. Sauf peut-être lorsque cet étudiant en médecine entre dans sa vie... OS HPDM


**Dis-moi un secret...****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: C'est bien connu, quand l'inspecteur Draco Malfoy a une enquête en tête, le monde extérieur disparait. Sauf peut-être lorsque cet étudiant en médecine entre dans sa vie... OS HPDM  
_

_Note de l'auteur: OS fait dans le cadre d'un concours sur mon forum (lien dans mon profil) auquel j'ai, pour une fis, participé. Et j'avoue avoir eu la chance de gagner. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, surtout au vu des autres auteurs de talents tels que Didi Gemini, Enais, Dororo03, __Aelthelthryn, Gogobook et d'autres. Je vous encourage vivement à aller les lire !

* * *

_

**Dis-moi un secret...**

Le canon d'un flingue sur la tempe. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Enfin si il le savait. Soit il obéissait, soit sa vie se finirait ici, dans cette ruelle sordide où même les rats ne venaient pas. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup là. Il le savait pourtant qu'il était dangereux. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible : il regarda l'homme dans les yeux et, avant même que ce dernier ne puisse faire un mouvement, il lui abattue son poing sur la joue. L'homme s'écroula au sol, sonné. Alors il n'hésita pas et tira un coup, un seul, sur le front, entre les deux yeux. Puis, satisfait, il nettoya le flingue et disparut.

**OooOooO**

Draco Malfoy soupira. Déjà le vingtième meurtre avec toujours le même mode opératoire : une balle entre les deux yeux et un seul coup tiré. Et aucun indice. Rien. Pas même une balle d'un pistolet déjà fiché, une empreinte ou même un cheveux. Pas le moindre soupçon de preuve qui aurait put confondre un suspect.

L'homme (car oui, dans les consciences de tous, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme) ne tuait que des personnes appartenant à un gang obscure appelés les ''Mangemorts''. Il tuait les membres sans distinction de sexe ni même d'âge. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relire ses dossiers. Il connaissait tous les noms par cœur. Gregory Goyle. 23 ans. Tué le 23 juin à une heure du matin. Trouvé le 23 juin à huit heures par un passant dans une ruelle sombre, derrière Buckingham Palace. Bellatrix Lestrange. 45 ans. Tuée le 29 juin à trois heures du matin. Découverte le 29 juin à sept heures trente par un employé du restaurant _The LifeHouse_ derrière lequel le cadavre a été découvert. Fenrir Greyback. 50 ans. Tué le 5 juillet à vingt-trois heures. Découvert à neuf heures le 6 juillet par un SDF dans une ruelle derrière la bourse. Il y en avait seize autres, sans compter le dernier en date. Walden Macnair. 35 ans. Tué le 9 juillet à six heures du matin. Découvert le 9 juillet à sept heures par un passant derrière Trafalgare Square. Et toujours le même mode opératoire. De plus, sur chaque scène de crime, le tueur abandonnait une image où était dessiné un crâne humain entremêlé à un serpent. L'emblème des Mangemorts. C'est grâce à cette image que la police avait réussit à identifier les morts comme appartenant à ce groupe.

Malfoy se pinça l'arrête du nez. Heures différentes, lieux différents et pas un indice. Rien qui ne permettait d'établir un périmètre correcte. Et puis, il fallait avouer que la police ne mettait pas beaucoup de moyens en place pour l'arrêter. Au premier meurtre, ils étaient deux inspecteurs et toute la police scientifique sur le coup. Puis, quand l'appartenance aux Mangermorts a été découverte, ils s'en sont tous désintéressés, peu à peu. Seul Malfoy était resté. Parce que, pour lui, un meurtrier est un meurtrier. Qu'il tue des méchants ou non. Bien sûr que ça arrangeait la police qu'un homme se charge d'arrêter ce groupuscule qui avait été jusqu'à faire exploser un pont tuant ainsi des dizaines de centaines de personnes. Ils allaient même jusqu'à l'appeler ''L'Elu'', car il semblait être le seul à les avoir trouvés. Draco était le seul à vouloir l'arrêter. Oh oui ! Et il le forcerait à avouer comment il avait fait pour identifier les membres de cette mafia londonienne. Peut-être qu'il arriverait même à emprisonner le chef. Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à connaître son véritable nom. Mais les gens qui l'avait côtoyé – de leur gré ou non – n'osaient pas l'appeler par son nom. Ils l'appelaient tous ''Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom'' ou ''Vous-savez-qui''. On lui donnerait même des pouvoirs surnaturels. Mais Draco n'y croyait pas. Et il lui mettrait la main dessus – sur lui et sur celui qui tue tous les membres de son clan. Il espérait simplement que les Mangemorts ne lui mettront pas la main dessus avant lui.

« Hey Draco ! Arrête de te tuer sur cette affaire et vient manger avec nous ! »

Le policier releva la tête. Théodore Nott, un ami de toujours et collègue venait de passer la tête par la porte de son bureau.

« J'ai du boulot Théo... »

« C'est pas une heure de pause qui va changer quelque chose à ton dossier ! Respire un peu, ça te fera du bien. Et on est vendredi, c'est le repas spécial Serpentard. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Draco sourit. Les Serpentards. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient au lycée. Ils étaient quatre et étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler un groupe populaire. Les autres élèves auraient tué pour entrer dans leur groupe. Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les Serpentards se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Leurs pères étaient en affaire et ils se retrouvaient donc souvent ensemble. Les petites et petits amis étaient acceptés, mais, une fois que le couple se séparait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'autre reste. Draco sourit et se leva avant de prendre sa veste. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les autres membres du groupe ! Théo avait raison, il pouvait bien laisser tomber ce dossier pour une petite heure. Et, avec de la chance, il arrêterait même d'y penser.

« Bien ! Content que tu ais changé d'avis. » sourit Théo lorsque Draco s'arrêta à côté de lui pour fermer la porte de son bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers un pub à quelques pas de là. _Les Trois Balais_ était le pub qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Il fut donc naturel pour les amis de se rejoindre dans ce pub lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient lors de leur déjeuners hebdomadaires.

« Hé les gars, regardez qui j'ai réussit à convaincre de venir ! » s'exclama Théo en entraînant Draco vers une table à l'écart où l'attendait déjà leurs amis.

Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient déjà attablés à leur table habituelle.

« C'est pas possible ! On ne pensait plus te voir Draychounet ! » fit Pansy tandis que Draco s'installait. Il grimaça sous le surnom mais ne dit rien, habitué aux surnoms étranges de la part de son amie.

« Voyons Pans', tu sais bien qu'on n'existe plus dès que môsieur Malfoy tombe sur une enquête intéressante. » railla Blaise.

« Surtout que Draco s'escrime à vouloir arrêter un mec qui sauve nos concitoyen des Mangemorts. » en rajouta Théo.

« Il sauve peut-être nos concitoyens, mais c'est un meurtrier et ce n'est donc pas une raison pour le laisser se balader en liberté. » se défendit Malfoy.

« Ca c'est bien vrai ! » fit tout à coup une voix derrière lui.

Draco se tourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Il eu un sourire ironique à la vue de l'homme roux en face de lui.

« Weasley. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu sois d'accord avec moi pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus Malfoy, je te rassure. » dit l'homme en souriant. Il s'assit sur un chaise libre, à côté de Blaise. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Encore en retard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Désolé, le bureau m'a retenu. » fit Ron Weasley en haussant les épaules d'un air contrit.

« Ca se paiera au lit. » lui chuchota Blaise, avant de l'embrasser.

« Oh s'il vous plaît ! Prenez-vous une chambre pour baiser et arrêtez de le faire sous nos yeux ! » s'interposa Draco, comme le baiser s'éternisait.

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy. » fut la seule réponse de Ron.

Bien qu'ils fassent comme s'ils se détestaient, Ron et Draco s'appréciaient beaucoup. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble, Ron travaillant comme procureur, et ils se voyaient régulièrement lorsque les Serpentards se réunissaient. Mais le fait est qu'ils adoraient se lancer des piques et qu'ils ne s'en privaient donc pas.

« Hé, Harry ! » s'écria Ron à un serveur qui passait près d'eux. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, avant de s'avancer vers la table le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ron ! Blaise ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais ici ! » lui répondit Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Faut bien payer le loyer... Les cours c'est sympa, mais ça ne fait pas vivre. »

« Harry fait des études de médecine. Il est en septième année. » leur expliqua Ron. « Ah, au faite, j'allais oublier les présentations. Harry, tu connais déjà Blaise. Je te présente Pansy et Draco. »

« Salut ! » fit le serveur.

« Salut ! » répondit Pansy.

Draco, lui, opta pour un « Enchanté » qui fit rire ses amis.

« T'as toujours pas perdu tes manières d'aristo hein ? Même en entrant dans la police. » rit Blaise.

« Un Malfoy doit faire preuve d'une certaine classe... » fit Draco d'une voix traînante, imitant son père à la perfection.

Ses amis rirent à nouveau, accompagnés par Harry.

« Tu manges avec nous ou tu bosses encore ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai une pause dans cinq minutes. »

« Viens manger avec nous alors ! » renchérit Blaise.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas... »

« Bien sûr que non voyons ! Si on te le propose ! » fit Zabini.

« D'accord alors. Je prend vos commandes et je viens. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous apporte la carte ? »

Les cinq amis se regardèrent en souriant. Ce fut finalement Blaise qui prit la parole.

« Pas besoin. On viens ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'on connait le menu par cœur. Sauf Ron, mais lui, où qu'il aille, il prend un steack-frites. »

« Même pas vrai ! » s'exclama le concerné.

« Vraiment ? Alors, vas-y, commande le premier. » l'encouragea son amant en ayant un sourire moqueur.

« Moi ? Non, non, je suis sûr que Pansy veut commander la première. Et comme on dit, honneur aux dames. »

« Ca ira Ron. Je suis aussi curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas commander. »

« Draco... » supplia presque Ron.

« Je n'en ferai rien. » lui répondit ce dernier de sa voix traînante.

« Théo ? »

C'était son dernier espoir. Et Théo était gentil. Pas du tout du genre à laisser sombrer ses amis. Ron et lui se connaissaient depuis six mois, on pouvait les considérer comme amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils travaillaient régulièrement ensemble, ils étaient intime à présent !

« Je vais encore réfléchir un peu... Je te laisse choisir en premier Ron. »

« Mais tu prends toujours la même chose ! »

« C'est vrai, mais je pense sérieusement à changer. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'ai un plat qui ne me plaise pas et que ça ne me gâche mon repas ? »

Il sembla au roux que tous ses soit-disant amis s'étaient légués contre lui pour une obscure raison. Il ne leur avait rien fait pourtant !

« Un steack-frite. » fut-il obligé de commander.

Tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire, même Harry, qu'il considérait pourtant comme son frère. Le roux fit donc la seule et unique chose qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation : bouder. Et, sans vouloir se vanter, il était assez doué dans ce domaine.

« Boude pas voyons Ronnie chéri ! » lui dit Blaise, un énorme sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Je boude si je veux Zabini. »

« Ouh la ! Weasley a utilisé le nom de famille ! » commenta Pansy.

« Ron... Tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça quand même ? »

« Et Blaise fait le tendre pour tenter de se rattraper... Va-t-il y parvenir ? » commenta Draco, à son tour.

« Et si tu t'occupais de ton cul Malfoy ? » répliqua Ron.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! » se moqua Draco en évitant habilement la serviette que le roux lui envoya.

« De vrais gosse... Non mais tu vois ça Harry ? Et moi je suis obligé de supporter ça tous les vendredis. » soupira théâtralement Théo.

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et si on en revenait au menu ? » proposa-t-il.

« Excellente idée ! Alors pour moi ce sera... »

« Une salade César ! » clamèrent les quatre autres en cœur.

« Mais avec... »

« Pas trop de vinaigrette, je fais attention à ma ligne. » finirent-ils.

Harry rit à nouveau et nota la commande.

« Pour moi ce sera un faux-filet Maître d'Hôtel avec des frites. » demanda Blaise.

« Une fricassée de légumes. » commanda Théo.

« Et un saumon avec du riz, s'il te plaît. » finit Draco.

« Et comme boissons ? »

« On commencera par un pichet de vin rouge. Un litre s'il te plaît. Et une bouteille d'eau plate et une autre d'eau pétillante. » commanda Draco.

« Très bien. J'apporte ça aux cuisines et je viens manger avec vous. » dit Harry avant de disparaître.

« Tu devrais parler de ton affaire avec Harry... Il fait médecine et il compte se spécialiser dans la médecine légale. Il pourra peut-être t'aider. » proposa Ron.

« Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je n'ai strictement rien sur cette affaire. De l'aide ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

« Tu devrais laisser tomber Dray, sincèrement... » dit Théo en jouant avec son verre. « Ce mec nous débarrasse d'une bande de dégénérés qui n'ont pas hésité à faire sauter un pont ! Tout ça pour une noblesse passée et qui n'est plus du tout d'actualité. Qui irait encore se battre pour un rang dont tout le monde se fout ? »

« Mon père l'avait fait. »

« Oui mais il était jeune. Et c'était encore différent de son temps. Mon père aussi en faisait partit. Et celui de Pans' et de Blaise aussi. Mais ils ont mûrit maintenant et ils se sont rendu compte que ce n'était pas la solution. »

« Visiblement, mon oncle ne l'a pas compris, lui. »

« Lestrange était un gros connard, je l'ai toujours dit. Et sa femme une folle. » dit Blaise en se mêlant à la conversation.

« On est tous d'accord pour dire que les Mangemorts sont tous des malades. Mais je suis d'accord avec Draco : ce n'est pas une raison pour cautionner le meurtre de ses membres. » ajouta Ron.

« On parle boulot ? » demanda Harry en tirant une chaise pour s'installer à côté du roux, seule place disponible.

« Ah, Harry, tu tombes bien. Draco est sur une affaire particulièrement retors et on s'est dit que tu pourrais l'aider. » lui dit ce dernier.

« Et comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça ? Je ne suis qu'en septième année de médecine moi ! »

« Justement ! Tout le monde nous lâche pour cette affaire... Même la police scientifique nous a abandonné ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Vraiment ? Et comment ça se fait ? »

« Bon, je t'explique. Le 23 juin, on a retrouvé le cadavre d'un homme qu'on a identifié comme Gregory Goyle, un petit malfrat sans importance. Il est mort d'une blessure par balle. Il n'a été touché qu'une fois, pile entre les deux yeux. » Draco montra l'impact sur son propre front. « Et, à côté de lui, on a retrouvé une image qui représentait une tête de mort et un serpent. C'est comme ça qu'on a put l'identifier comme appartenant à un groupuscule nommé ''Mangemorts'' et conduit par un fou se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort. Ils étaient déjà en activité il y a 30 ans, mais ils se sont brusquement stoppés il y a 24 ans pour des raisons inconnues. On pense que leur chef a été en prison mais qu'on n'a jamais fait le lien entre lui et les Mangemorts. »

Un serveur vint à ce moment là apporter le pichet de vin. Théo servit les autres et Draco en but une gorgée, avant de continuer.

« Tu peux aisément imaginer que mes collègues, et Théo y comprit, ont laissé tombé l'affaire assez rapidement. Pourquoi donc arrêter un type qui tue des criminels qui n'hésitent pas à faire sauter un pont et à tuer des gens au hasard dans la rue ? »

« Exactement ! Adhérerais-tu enfin à mes idées Draco ? »

« Non. Parce que, même si ce mec tue des gens qui l'ont mérité, je ne remet pas ça en question, il n'en reste pas moins un tueur. Il a tout de même fait vingts victimes ! Et une fois qu'il a aura tué tous les Mangemorts, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne tuera pas d'autres personnes ? S'il a l'instinct d'un véritable tueur il ne s'arrêtera pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et je refuse d'avoir la mort de personnes innocentes sur la conscience. »

« Alors Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Théo.

« Je pense comme Draco. Cet homme est un tueur, il doit finir en prison. Il tue des êtres humains, peut importe ce qu'ils ont fait. Il devrait plutôt livrer ses informations à la police pour qu'elle arrête les membres de ce groupuscule au lieu de faire justice lui-même. »

« Allons Harry ! Au risque qu'une avocate comme Pansy ne les fasse relâcher ? »

« Harry a raison. » répliqua Pansy. « Je ne cautionne absolument pas la mort ! »

« Et encore moins la mort de futurs clients qui pourraient payer cher, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Blaise.

« Blaise ! » s'exclama Pansy, outrée.

« Allons Pans', on sait tous ce que tu penses. Et pourquoi pourrait-on te le reprocher ? C'est ton travail. » s'interposa Théo.

« Peut-être, mais ma motivation première n'est pas de gagner une tonne d'argent sur le dos d'assassins ! J'ai suffisamment d'argent de la part de mes parents pour ça ! »

« Tu marques un point. » dû concéder Blaise.

« Et alors, en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ? » demanda Harry en revenant au sujet principal.

« Et bien, en plus du manque d'effectif, on a rien. » lui répondit Draco, d'une voix lasse.

« Rien ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire rien. Pas un cheveu, pas une empreinte. Rien. Même pas un périmètre qui permettrait de commencer notre piste quelque part. Il tue dans tout Londres, à des heures différentes. Toujours la nuit et pas un seul témoin qui pourrait nous aider. »

« Et les balles ? Elles sont peut-être fichées... »

« Non. Ce sont des balles de 9mm, courantes. Rien de particulier. Le revolver pourrait appartenir à n'importe qui. »

« Ah oui, je vois... Et les corps ? Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« Non, rien. Les victimes ne se sont pas défendues et, pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que Greyback avait un petit gabarit. Quoique... » Draco fit une pause. « Il me semble que la dernière victime, MacNair avait le visage tuméfié. »

« Il a reçut un coup de poing ? »

« Oui. Dans la figure. Et, selon le médecin légiste, l'impact était assez important pour l'avoir complètement sonné. »

« Et il n'a pas put déterminer la taille du poing ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non. Le temps qu'on le retrouve, la peau avait presque repris son aspect initial. »

« Ce coup de poing prouve que le tueur a été prit à dépourvu. » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Il aurait très bien put le frapper parce qu'il en avait envie ou pour être sûr de pouvoir bien tirer. » s'interposa Blaise.

« Non, Harry a raison. » fit Draco en réponse à son ami. « Le tueur n'a jamais frappé d'autres victimes. Il semble être parfaitement préparé et il a même réussit à tuer Greyback d'un seul coup. Et le bonhomme fait quand même 1m95 pour 120kg ! »

« Et il avait envie de se venger en le frappant d'abord ? » demanda Blaise, à nouveau.

« Blaise... En tant que banquier tu es excellent, mais tu ne seras jamais flic. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'offusqua ce dernier.

« Parce que s'il avait vraiment eu envie de se venger, il ne lui aurait pas juste décoché un simple coup de poing. De plus, il l'a juste sonné et ne l'a même pas fait saigner. Et, pourquoi se venger uniquement sur MacNair ? »

« Parce qu'il lui a fait quelque chose de spécial ? » hasarda Blaise.

« Et comment aurait-il put le reconnaître ? Les Mangemorts ont toujours une cape et un masque. »

« De toute façon, même s'il l'avait reconnu, Draco a raison. » dit Harry. « S'il avait vraiment voulut se venger il aurait fait pire qu'un simple coup de poing. »

Leur commande arriva, coupant la discussion. Draco en profita pour détailler l'homme installé en face de lui. Un T-shirt vert un peu trop grand faisait ressortir ses yeux verts émeraudes, à peine visibles derrières les grosses lunettes rondes qu'il portait. Quand à ses cheveux, n'en parlons pas ! Draco se serait suicidé s'il avait eu des cheveux aussi décoiffées ! Ses cheveux blonds étaient sans arrêt gominés vers l'arrière et, même lorsqu'il se retrouvait à courir derrière un suspect, pas un de ses cheveux de se rebellait ! Mais il devait bien avouer que ses cheveux noirs lui allait bien et que, dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt mignon. Pas un canon de beauté non plus. Non, juste un homme mignon sur qui il ne se serait peut-être même pas retourné dans la rue. Mais à le voir, en face de lui, il devait reconnaître qu'il était tout à fait le type de mec avec qui il pourrait sortir. Après avoir refait sa garde-robe s'entend. Et, pour ne rien gâcher, il était étudiant en médecine. C'était une filière qui avait toujours attiré Draco, si seulement il avait réussit à s'attarder un peu plus sur les matières scientifiques. Lui préférait la littérature et la philosophie, mais était-ce de sa faute ?

« En somme, vous n'avez rien. » résuma Harry après une minute de flottement.

« Exactement. Enfin si, on a des suspects. Beaucoup de suspects même. Trop de suspects. »

« Laisse-moi deviner... Les victimes et familles de victimes des Mangermorts ? »

« Exactement ! » répéta Draco avec force. « Et vous savez combien il y en a ? »

« Près de la moitié de la population londonienne, en comptant le fait que les Mangemorts s'étendent dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, et même dans tout le Royaume-Uni. » intervint Ron.

« Absolument ! Et comment je fais pour faire un tri parmi tout ce monde moi ? »

« C'est sûr qu'en étant tout seul... » dit Harry, pensivement.

« Même si on était une armada ça ne changerait rien. Tous ont une raison valable de le faire et, vérifier des alibis pour des meurtres qui se sont déroulés en plein milieu de la nuit est presque mission impossible. »

« Alors tu vas abandonner ? » demanda Harry, tandis qu'une autre voix s'élevait à côté de lui. Visiblement, leurs amis en avait assez de leur discussion et avaient décidé d'entamer la leur.

« Non ! Il en est hors de question ! »

« Draco n'abandonne jamais, même quand il devrait. » dit soudain Théo en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors rien. » fit l'autre policier en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette affaire. »

Et il se détourna de la conversation, pour entrer dans celle de leurs amis qui avaient un débat virulent sur l'issue du match de la Ligue 1 de football.

« Et sinon, comment se passent tes études de médecines ? » demanda Draco pour changer de sujet.

« Bien ! Enfin, ce n'est pas de tout repos non plus... Mais je dois t'avouer que... »

Et le jeune homme expliqua comment se passaient ses études, rapportant quelques anecdotes drôles sur son travail d'interne à l'hôpital et sur quelques uns de ses camarades. Draco l'écoutait parler, fasciné par la fluidité avec laquelle les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait une façon de raconter qui rendait son discours vivant et Draco, bien qu'ayant qu'une connaissance vague de la médecine, ne se perdit pas un seul instant. Harry évitait les mots compliqués, expliquant en détail telle ou telle maladie. Et là, dans ce pub un peu miteux, il trouva le jeune homme superbe.

**OooOooO**

On était vendredi et Draco avait passé sa semaine aux _Trois Balais_, mais il n'avait pas put véritablement parler avec Harry. Du moins, pas autant qu'il l'espérait. Lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, le serveur brun lui sourit et lui désigna sa table habituelle. Une petite carte ''Réservé'' y était posé à son intention, bien qu'il n'ai jamais réservé la table. C'était une petite attention que Rosmerta, la patronne, réservait aux Serpentards depuis qu'elle avait remarqué qu'ils venaient chaque vendredis. Le blond s'assit et attendit que Harry vienne, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Tu es venu tout seul ? »

« Théo ne peut pas venir à cause d'une urgence, Pansy est à une audience qui durera jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi et Ron et Blaise sont... » débita le policier en comptant sur ses doigts.

« En vacances, ça je sais. » sourit Harry. « Tu vas donc manger seul ? »

« Hé oui, comme chaque jours... Tout le monde m'abandonne ! » exagéra Draco.

« Je vois ça. » sourit Harry, de plus belle.

« Et toi, j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore fini ton service ? »

« Si seulement... Comme je te l'ai dit, la dernière fois c'était exceptionnel. Une histoire d'heures supplé... »

« Harry ! Tu ramènes ton cul oui ou merde ? » beugla un collègue à Harry.

« J'arrive ! » lui cria-t-il en retour. « Désolé... » s'excusa-t-il ensuite, d'un air contrit.

« Pas grave, je comprend. » lui sourit Draco, pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Tu prends quoi ? »

« Un faux-filet avec des légumes s'il te plaît. Et une bouteille d'eau. »

« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. » dit le serveur en notant le repas, avant de faire demi-tour.

En attendant sa commande, Draco sortit son portable dans le but de voir s'il avait des mails ou des sms. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement manger seul et, dans ce cas, envoyer des sms lui faisait passer le temps. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il n'avait rien reçut. Il voulut envoyer un sms à Blaise pour lui demander comment se passaient ses vacances, mais Harry revint à cet instant et il posa donc son portable sur la table.

« Bon, en théorie j'ai une minute de pause. C'est le temps que prend Thomas pour aller aux WC. » dit-il en souriant.

« Une minute ? Mais c'est de l'exploitation ! » fit le blond, un faux air outré sur le visage.

« Hé oui, que veux-tu ! Enfin, c'est à durée déterminée parce que, dès que les cours reprennent, je quitte ce job. Et à moi la liberté ! Et le retour aux MacDo le week-end... »

A ces mots, Draco eu soudain une drôle de boule dans la gorge. C'est vrai, il avait complètement oublié que dans moins d'un mois il ne le verrait plus.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerai t'inviter au restaurant. Enfin si tu n'en as pas une overdose bien sûr ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Je dois avouer que je commence à ne plus supporter tout ce bruit. Et j'ai les frites en horreur depuis que je travaille au MacDo. »

« Dans ce cas, je t'invite chez moi. Il paraît que je cuisine assez bien et, promis, je ne ferais pas de frites. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait proposé ça. Il n'était pas du genre à inviter des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine depuis une semaine. Mais Harry était différent. Et... Silencieux surtout. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

« Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter non plus... »

« Si si, j'accepte avec plaisir ! » répondit Harry avec un sourire et, immédiatement, Draco se sentit mieux. « J'ai juste était un peu surpris que tu m'invites chez toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'habitude. » répondit le blond.

« Harry ! » hurla un serveur – Thomas sûrement.

« Oups ! Ma pause est finie. Je file. » dit Harry en riant, avant de disparaître.

« Alors comme ça on drague ? » fit soudain une voix derrière Draco.

Ce dernier sursauta. Théo apparut derrière lui, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il, une légère rougeur prenant place sur ses joues.

« Sir Malfoy rougirait-il ? Mais que dirait votre père ? » se moqua le policier, en prenant place en face de son ami.

« Je ne rougis pas. Et mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » répondit ledit Malfoy, ses rougeurs ne disparaissant pas. Il devait certainement s'agir d'une brusque augmentation de température, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais dis-moi... » reprit Draco d'un air suspicieux. « Tu n'avais pas une affaire urgente à régler ou un quelque chose du genre ? »

« Si. » répondit son collègue en piochant dans les cacahuètes salées présentes sur la table. « Mais le suspect a été rapidement coffré et j'ai eu le droit à ma pause déjeuner. Du coup, je suis venu voir ici si tu n'y étais pas. Note bien que j'avais peu d'espoir parce que je sais à quel point tu détestes manger seul. Mais on ne t'a plus vu à midi au commissariat ces derniers temps et un indic m'a dit que tu mangeais là. Durant _toute_ la semaine. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir faire un petit tour. Et en effet, tu t'apprêtais à venir manger seul. C'est pour ce mec que tu transgresses tes habitudes ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder sur son portable s'il n'avait pas reçut de messages, afin de se redonner une contenance.

« T'as prit quoi comme plat au fait ? »

« Un faux-filet avec des légumes. »

Théo grimaça. Il avait une sainte horreur de la viande et évitait donc tout ce qui avait rapport avec. Harry revint à cet instant avec la bouteille d'eau.

« Salut Théo ! »

« Yo Harry ! Il paraît que tu manges chez notre Dray national ce soir ? »

« Il paraît. » sourit ce dernier, pas gêné pour un sou, au contraire de Draco. « Mais dis-moi... » rajouta-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence. « C'est vrai qu'il cuisine bien ? Je ne voudrais pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire. »

Nott sourit.

« Et bien... » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Tant que tu évites ses spaghettis bolognaise tu devrais survivre. La preuve, je suis toujours vivant. »

« Hey ! » râla le blond. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai laissé brûler la sauce _une fois_ que ça doit me poursuivre toute ma vie ! »

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? » fit Théo en adressant un clin d'œil complice au serveur. Celui-ci rit et Draco bouda.

« Je te sers quoi Théo ? »

« Une ratatouille s'il te plaît. »

« Et avec ceci ? »

« Hmm... Je vais partager la bouteille d'eau de Draco. Enfin s'il me laisse y toucher. »

Harry rit à nouveau et Draco fut fasciné par le nombre de fois où il pouvait rire en moins de cinq minutes.

« Il te plait vraiment hein ? Tu as même l'air... amoureux. » demanda Théo en se tourna vers Draco, une fois Harry partit.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama immédiatement le blond, ses joues redevenant rouges. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement, en reprenant contenance.

« Voyons Draco, je te connais... Tu n'as jamais invité quiconque chez toi. A part nous bien sûr. »

« C'est uniquement pour parler de l'affaire. Et parce qu'il ne supporte plus les restaurants, c'est tout. » dit-il en haussant les épaules pour se donner un air détaché qu'il n'avait pas.

« Si tu le dis. » sourit Théo. « Mais il te plaît quand même, non ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Théo, je l'invite uniquement pour parler de l'enquête. »

« Tu as du nouveau ? » s'étonna l'autre homme. « Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un nouveau meurtre. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas eu. Et non, je n'ai rien de nouveau. » maugréa le blond en jouant avec son verre.

« Mais de quoi veux-tu parler alors ? Vous en avez déjà parlé en large et en travers la dernière fois. »

« Et alors ? En reparler m'aidera peut-être à trouver quelque chose que j'avais loupé ! »

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis là ? Tu passes – ou du moins tu passais – tes jours et tes nuits sur cette enquête, comment pourrais-tu avoir loupé quelque chose ? »

Draco maugréa quelque chose que Théo ne comprit pas et ce dernier ricana. Il connaissait bien mieux son ami que celui-ci le pensait. Voir même qu'il se connaissait lui-même !

« Ne crois pas que ça me dérange ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'ouvres un peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Que je suis un asocial, c'est ça ? »

« Et bien... Sans aller jusque là, je dirais que tu es quelqu'un de renfermé. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu de petit-ami ? Ou du moins une vraie relation sexuelle digne de ce nom ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » bougonna le blond.

« Justement ! C'est bien ça le problème. Quand on ne sait pas c'est que ça fait bien trop longtemps. Tu dois avoir une crampe à la main droite depuis le temps. »

« Gauche. Quand je me masturbe, j'utilise ma main gauche. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais ça ne change rien au problème. »

« Lâches-moi veux-tu ? Pansy et Blaise m'emmerdent déjà assez avec ça. Je pensais que tu m'épargnerais. »

« On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. » fit Théo en grignotant une nouvelle cacahuète.

« Et toi alors ? C'est facile de dire quoi faire aux autres, mais le respecter... »

« J'ai quelqu'un. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Tu es un ami extraordinaire Draco. Mais quand tu as une enquête en tête, tu n'écoutes plus rien. »

« N'importe quoi ! Je l'aurais tout de même entendu si tu me l'avais dit ! »

« Je te l'avais dit. »

« Quand ? » demanda le blond, totalement surpris.

« Quand on mangeait ensemble, un vendredi. Il y a un mois je crois. »

« Oh... Je suis désolé. »

« C'est n'est pas grave. » le rassura Nott. « Je te connais à force et ça ne me touche pas particulièrement que tu ne l'ais pas entendu. »

Harry revint à cet instant, les commandes en main, empêchant un silence gênant de s'installer.

« C'est rapide aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients... Les vacances peut-être ? »

Théodore allait répondre lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à la vue du nom qui s'affichait mais décrocha tout de même. Draco en profita pour parler de la soirée à Harry, sans que son ami s'en mêle.

« Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« A quatre heures... C'est un peu tôt pour que tu passes me prendre au bar, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum, oui, en effet... Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te voir plus tôt, c'est que pour la préparation du repas... Enfin tu vois quoi. » s'embrouilla-t-il, ses joues reprenant une couleur rosée qui semblait commencer à devenir habituelle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend très bien. » rit le brun. « Je viens chez toi alors ? »

« Oui, c'est plus simple je pense. Vers vingts heures trente, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait. »

« Tu aurais un stylo pour que je puisse te noter mon adresse ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit le serveur, en en sortant un de la banane-porte-monnaie qu'il portait autour du ventre.

Draco le remercia et nota son adresse sur une serviette, qu'il tendit ensuite à Harry. Ce dernier la prit, regarda rapidement ce qu'y était noté et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

« A ce soir... » dit-il d'une voix que Draco trouva sensuelle, avant d'aller voir une autre table.

Théo était toujours au téléphone, mais le blond ne s'intéressa pas à la discussion, lui qui aimait pourtant épier les conversations. Son esprit était focalisé sur la soirée. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire comme dîner et de la façon dont il allait pouvoir organiser sa table pour que la soirée soit réussie. Lorsque l'autre policier eu finit de téléphoner, il remarqua que Draco n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette et qu'il rêvassait, un sourire en coin et un air absent sur le visage. Quoi que son ami dise, il savait. Il savait qu'il tombait irrémédiablement amoureux de cet étudiant en médecine – et ce, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

**OooOooO**

Il venait tout juste de terminer d'arranger sa table. Après avoir mûrement réfléchit, il avait décidé de faire sobre. Ainsi, la table était recouverte d'une nappe brune. Les couverts et assiettes noirs faisaient ressortir les sets de tables blancs et les serviettes de la même couleur. Un chandelier blanc trônait au milieu de la table. Draco avait longuement hésité sur la présence de ce chandelier. Il avait peur que cela ne créer une atmosphère trop romantique et que Harry ne se sente mal à l'aise. Mais le chandelier faisait partit intégrante du décor et, si cela gênait trop son invité, il pourrait toujours l'enlever.

Il avait également longuement réfléchit sur le choix du menu et il avait même été jusqu'à appeler Ron pour connaître les goûts culinaires d'Harry. Bien sûr, il avait ensuite dû justifier sa question et, après avoir tenté un ''C'est pour un sondage'', il lui avait simplement raccroché au nez. Ce n'était pas très gentil, c'est vrai, mais Ron ne reviendrait jamais de Thaïlande juste pour le plaisir de se friter avec lui. Et il avait éteint son portable et débranché le téléphone fixe.

Il était à présent dix-neuf heures et Draco venait juste de finir de préparer le repas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire chauffer et ce serait prêt. Il avait encore une heure et demi – c'était tout juste pour finir de se préparer.

Il commença par prendre une douche où il réfléchit longuement au gel douche et au shampooing qu'il devait utiliser. Même si cela semblait un détail, pour lui c'était extrêmement important. Il opta finalement pour un gel douche à la vanille et un shampooing à la pomme. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il était dix-neuf heures trente et il devait encore s'habiller. Il s'arrêta un instant devant son miroir, s'appliqua une crème nourrissante sur la peau, hésita à mettre un parfum, se ravisa et entra dans sa chambre. Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit son armoire en grand. Quelques centaines d'habits se tenaient là, prêts à être portés.

Il les effleura du bout des doigts. Sa garde-robe, c'était un peu sa fierté. Il avait de tout : des jeans élimés aux pantalons de costume, des vieux T-shirt aux chemises de luxe, des vestes trouées à celles qui lui ont coûtées une fortune... sans parler des paires de chaussure ! Oui, vraiment, c'était sa fierté. Mais quand il s'agissait de devoir s'habiller, ça devenait un véritable casse-tête.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Pour trouver l'habit idéal, il devait commencer par faire un tri. Devait-il porter un costume ? Non, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit dîner avec un ami, pas d'une grande soirée. Et il fallait aussi exclure les jeans élimés et les vieux T-shirt, ainsi que le pantalon en cuir. Bien, il avait éliminé environ un tiers de sa garde-robe. Le plus dur commençait maintenant.

Il se leva, prit un boxer noir qu'il enfila et se positionna face à son armoire. Le choix n'était pas facile. A dire vrai, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant stressé pour un rendez-vous. Certes, il n'invitait qu'un ami pour dîner, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être négligé. Que penserait-il de lui ? Bon, quand il allait au restaurant, il était en habit décontracté. Mais là c'était formel. C'était un vrai rendez-vous. Et il devait montrer à Harry qu'il faisait des efforts et que ce rendez-vous comptait pour lui, qu'il savait recevoir ses amis. Il fit immédiatement taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui disait qu'il ne se prenait pas autant la tête lorsqu'il invitait les Serpentards à dîner.

**OooOooO**

La sonnette retentit à vingts heures trente. Draco sourit. Pile à l'heure. Bien, il aimait les gens ponctuels. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry l'attendait, une bouteille de vin rouge en main. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, ça se voyait, et cela toucha Draco sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi. Le brun avait revêtu une chemise rayée noir et vert et un jean's décontracté sur une paire de converse blanches. Quand au blond, il avait finalement opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir avec une paire de chaussures de la même couleur.

« Bonsoir. » dit finalement Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Bonsoir. » répondit Draco en se ressaisissant. Il sourit et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry. « Entre, je t'en prie. »

« Je t'ai ramené une bouteille. » dit le brun en tendant ladite bouteille.

« Il ne fallait pas voyons ! » fit le policier en la prenant.

Puis, il désigna le salon.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il passa dans la cuisine, posa la bouteille et alluma le four pour faire cuire le rôti qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Harry était confortablement installé dans le canapé et regardait autour de lui d'un air appréciateur.

« C'est joli chez toi. » dit-il en voyant Draco revenir.

« Merci. Un verre de vin blanc ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le blond déboucha une bouteille et versa dans le verre d'Harry, avant de le lui tendre. Puis il saisit le sien et s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face de son invité.

« Tu as trouvé facilement ? » demanda-t-il, pour débuter la conversation.

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu habitais dans un de ces immeubles chics. »

« Mon père m'a laissé une somme plutôt rondelette. Il était dans les affaires et il gagnait pas mal. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'étais censé prendre sa place en temps que directeur de Malfoy&Cie, mais j'ai décliné. »

Harry siffla.

« Malfoy&Cie ? Rien que ça ? L'entreprise est évaluée à quelques milliards de dollars, non ? »

« Il me semble oui. Mais l'économie ne m'intéresse pas et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer ma vie dans un bureau à rien faire. »

« Et tu as choisit la police alors ? »

« Oui et non. » Harry haussa un sourcil. « Disons que la médecine m'intéressait mais que j'avais un niveau déplorable en tout ce qui touchait la science. C'est par hasard que je me suis engagé dans la police. Ca m'a plut et je suis resté, c'est aussi simple que ça. » expliqua Draco. « Et toi ? » enchaîna-t-il. « Pourquoi médecine ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais doué en science et voilà. J'ai suivit. »

« Tu as suivit ? Qui ? Tes parents ? »

Le regard de l'étudiant s'ombragea.

« Pas vraiment. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. J'ai suivit quelques amis et les gens de ma classe. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. » s'excusa Draco.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « J'ai l'habitude que les gens mettent les pieds dans le plat. »

« Et que... Que leur est-il arrivé ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr. »

« Ils ont été assassinés par les Mangemorts. Ca fait de moi un suspect potentiel. » dit-il, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres à sa dernière phrase.

« Un sur un milliard... Pas mal pour un commencement. » sourit aussi Draco, encouragé par celui de son ami.

« Au faite, tu avances sur ton enquête ? »

Draco eu un soupire fataliste.

« Rien, nada, nothing. Pas même un nouveau meurtre depuis la semaine dernière. »

« Il ne restait jamais aussi longtemps sans tuer, non ? »

« Exact. Et ça m'inquiète. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr... Mais qu'est-ce qui dit qu'il n'ait pas un plan ? Qu'il compte tuer le chef ? »

« Rien, c'est vrai. Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je passe mes jours et mes nuits sur ce dossiers et je n'ai rien. Strictement rien. » Il ouvrit les bras pour illustrer ses propos.

Harry ne répondit pas et finit son verre.

« Je ne sais pas Draco... Dans les romans policiers, il y aurait un indice qui te permettrait de remonter toute la piste et tu trouverais le coupable. Ca se finit toujours bien les romans policiers. »

« Pourquoi Hercule Poirot n'existe-t-il pas ? » se lamenta le blond.

Harry rit.

« Tu veux savoir un secret ? » demanda le policier en se penchant vers son invité.

« Dis toujours... » lui répondit le brun en se penchant à son tour.

« C'est à cause de tous ces foutus romans policiers que je suis entré dans la police. Je passais des heures et des heures à en lire et ça me plaisait tellement que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sourit, et se redressa.

« Que tu as décidé de devenir flic ? »

« Exact. »

Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table, avant de saisir un des derniers petits fours qui n'avait pas encore été mangé.

« Et toi alors ? »

« Quoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais voulut devenir flic. »

Draco eu un sourire et secoua la tête.

« Je t'ai avoué un secret. A toi. »

« Hum... Je n'ai jamais été doué dans ce genre de truc. Mes secrets ne sont pas très passionnants. » dit-il en grimaçant.

« Oh, allez ! Je suis sûr que tu as bien un petit secret à me dire. »

Il sourit et lui resservit un verre de vin, ainsi qu'à lui.

« Avec l'alcool ça passera mieux. » sourit-il ensuite.

« Bon, si tu y tiens tant... » soupira Harry. « Je n'aime pas sonner aux interphones. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu cinq bonnes minutes devant chez toi que quelqu'un entre et me tienne la porte pour que je puisse passer. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis arrivé en avance. »

Draco eu un petit sourire. Le brun avait le regard fuyant et ses joues devenaient doucement rouges. Il voulut répondre quelque chose pour le mettre à l'aise, mais la minuterie de son four sonna.

« Ah ! Ma viande est prête. On passe à table ? »

Harry acquiesça, sûrement heureux de s'extirper de cette situation gênante. La salle à manger était annexée au salon et il suffisait juste d'ouvrir une porte battante pour y accéder.

« Jolie table. » sourit le brun.

« Merci. Assieds-toi où tu veux, je vais chercher le repas. » dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard, un rôti de bœuf dans les mains. Puis il fit à nouveau demi-tour, alla chercher la purée de pomme de terre et la bouteille que son invité avait ramené. La salade verte était déjà sur la table, lui évitant un énième va-et-vient entre sa cuisine et la salle à manger. Il déboucha la bouteille, remplit le verre que Harry lui tendait ainsi que le sien et pu enfin s'asseoir.

« Je te sers ? » demanda le blond et Harry acquiesça en souriant.

Draco dû donc se relever pour servir Harry. Il se servit à son tour puis se rassit.

« J'espère que ça te convient. » s'inquiéta un peu Draco, alors que l'étudiant avait commencé à manger.

« C'est parfait. Comment as-tu fait pour deviner que le rôti de bœuf et la purée était mon plat favori ? »

Le blond rougit un peu.

« J'ai téléphoné à Ron, je voulais être sûr de ne pas me tromper. »

Harry eu un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié lorsque tu invites. »

« J'aime faire plaisir. » répondit simplement l'hôte en haussant les épaules.

Il était heureux que Harry aime ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'en dit rien. Il passa également sous silence qu'il n'avait jamais demandé ce que les Serpentards désiraient manger lorsqu'il les invitait.

« Allez Draco, à toi de me dire un secret. »

« Hmm ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce jeu ? »

« J'aime connaître les secrets des autres. » fit Harry en faisant une petite moue gênée.

« Ok... Alors... » réfléchit le blond. « Je n'ai jamais demandé à mes amis ce qu'ils aiment quand je les invite à manger. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. »

« Oh... » fit Harry et il eu un petit sourire.

« C'est très gênant. » dit Draco.

« C'est le propre des secrets, non ? Bien, j'imagine que c'est mon tour. » Il fit une pause, réfléchissant. « Quand j'étais petit je n'avais jamais d'amis. Mon cousin Duddley chez qui j'habitais était une grosse brute et il battait tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher. Ce n'est qu'au collège, quand on était plus dans le même établissement, que j'ai commencé à m'en faire. »

« J'ai toujours prétendu détester les olives alors que j'adore ça. Tout ça pour laisser Pansy me les piquer et lui faire plaisir. » enchaîna Draco.

« J'ai choisit médecine parce que la personne que j'aimais avait prit cette option. »

« La première fois que j'ai cuisiné, je me suis brûlé avec l'huile qui m'a giclé dessus parce que j'étais trop proche de la casserole. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit à Ron que je déteste tout ce qui a rapport avec le football. Juste parce qu'il est heureux de m'en parler. »

« J'ai fait un stage de cuisine parce que je ne supportais plus de manger chez Pansy ou Blaise et que je n'ai jamais osé leur dire que je n'aimais pas leurs plats. »

« J'aime les hommes. »

Il y eu soudain un blanc. Draco le regarda, étonné. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Après tout, Harry n'avait rien fait ou dit qui aurait pu suggérer qu'il était gay. Quoique lui non plus...

Harry se leva, visiblement gêné.

« Je vais te laisser... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise et... »

Draco se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras du brun.

« Je n'ai jamais avoué à mon père que j'aimais les hommes. »

« Oh... Alors tu... » demanda Harry, incertain.

« Je suis aussi gay, oui. » sourit Draco.

L'étudiant eu un petit sourire et soupira de soulagement.

« Alors tant mieux... Parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir. »

Le blond lâcha le bras de son invité et se rassit. Ce dernier fit comme lui et ils recommencèrent à manger.

« J'ai surpris mes parents en train de coucher ensemble une fois. Je devais avoir dix ans... Ca m'a traumatisé à vie. » fit soudain le blond. « Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que je suis devenu gay. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et toi ? » demanda le policer.

« Moi ? J'ai zappé par hasard sur une chaîne porno gay et ça m'a excité. C'est aussi simple que ça. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas très palpitant. »

« C'est surtout moins traumatisant. » fit Draco et ils se mirent à rire.

« Le premier mec que j'ai embrassé bavait tellement que j'en avais la chemise trempée. »

« J'imagine que tu l'as largué ? » supposa le serveur, un grand sourire accroché au visage.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne compte pas ruiner toutes mes chemises pour un mec ! » s'exclama Draco, un faux air horrifié sur le visage qui eu le don de faire rire son invité une fois de plus.

« Moi le premier mec que j'ai embrassé puait tellement de la bouche que j'ai faillit mourir asphyxié. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire.

« On n'a pas eu de chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, absolument pas. » sourit Harry.

« J'étais passif avec le premier mec avec lequel j'ai couché... Le mec avait une bite minuscule mais il a quand même réussit à me faire mal au cul pendant une semaine... Et pas parce qu'il était doué ! »

Le blond grimaça à cette pensée.

« Ca c'est pas de chance. Il faut vraiment tomber sur une personne attentionnée pour sa première fois et ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte ! »

Le brun avala une gorgée de vin et continua :

« Je n'ai jamais été passif et ça ne me tente pas plus que ça... Mais j'essaye toujours d'être le plus doux possible avec mes partenaires... »

Draco n'en doutait pas. Et son érection naissante non plus, visiblement.

« Si tout le monde était comme toi... De toute façon, le problème est réglé pour moi. Parce que ce n'est pas avec le temps que je passe au bureau que je vais réussir à rencontrer quelqu'un. »

« Tu m'as rencontré moi... Alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et avala une gorgée de vin pour se donner contenance. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. A dire vrai, il ne cherchait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un, sa vie de célibataire lui convenait parfaitement. Du moins, c'est ce dont il tentait de se persuader.

« Ma première fois je l'ai faite avec un homme que j'aimais... Enfin que j'appréciais beaucoup disons. Il était expérimenté et ça c'est bien passé. Je ne lui ai pas fait mal quoi... »

« Ca c'est bien passé juste parce que tu ne lui as pas fait mal ? » s'étonna le blond.

« On va dire que... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas ressentit beaucoup de plaisir. C'était agréable d'être en lui (l'érection de Draco redoubla) mais il ne faisait pas grand chose pour me faire du bien, tu vois ? »

« Euh... Oui... »

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Trois mots résonnaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. _''Harry en moi.''_

« Il prétendait que, comme c'était lui le passif, il était le seul à avoir le droit aux préliminaires. J'ai dû le lécher, le sucer, le doigter... Et lui il ne m'a rien fait. J'ai cassé avec lui le lendemain. »

Le policier eu besoin de prendre une grande goulée d'air. Il était rouge à force de se concentrer pour essayer de faire partir son érection qui refusait de le laisser tranquille. Comme son cerveau en faite.

« Ca va Draco ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Oui oui... J'ai juste euh... Une poussée de fièvre ? »

_''Excuse bidon,''_ pensa-t-il immédiatement après.

« Je devrais peut-être te laisser alors... »

« Non ! » hurla presque Draco et Harry s'arrêta de bouger, surpris.

« Je veux dire... » reprit-il, plus doucement. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes... »

Il soupira. Le brun ne bougeait toujours pas et ne disait rien.

« Puisque c'est le moment des secrets, je vais t'en dire un... Tu me plais. Beaucoup. Et... Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça sans te faire fuir ? Disons que tu plais beaucoup à mes hormones aussi. »

« Oh... Je vois. »

Son invité eu un petit sourire.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait peur ? »

« Non. » dit Harry en secouant la tête négativement. « C'est à mon tour de te dire te dire un secret... Tu me plais beaucoup toi aussi. »

Draco eu un soupire de soulagement.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda le brun.

« Je euh... » balbutia le policier. Il lui aurait bien proposé de baiser sauvagement sur la table (ou à même le sol, il n'était pas bien difficile), mais il n'était pas persuadé que cela plaise à son invité. « Je vais chercher le dessert. » dit-il finalement en se levant.

Mais Harry le retint par la manche alors qu'il passait près de lui.

« Je n'ai plus faim... » fit-il et il y avait une drôle de lueur dans son regard.

« Même pas pour un mini bout de fondant au chocolat ? »

Le brun secoua la tête négativement.

« Même pas... » répondit-il, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. « Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui me tenterait... » ajouta-t-il.

Ses yeux détaillaient le corps du policier et il s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Dis-moi, je pourrais peut-être te satisfaire. » fit Draco d'une voix volontairement sensuelle en rentrant dans le jeux de son invité.

L'étudiant se leva, ne lâchant toujours pas le bras de son hôte et sourit.

« J'espère bien... »

« Je t'écoute, que désires-tu ? » souffla le blond en s'approchant un peu plus de l'autre homme.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de coller ses lèvres à celles du blond. Ce dernier eu un sourire et se colla complètement à son partenaire, plaquant de ce fait son érection contre la cuisse du serveur. Celui-ci demanda l'accès à la bouche de son hôte, accès qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Leurs langues se mêlèrent sauvagement et ils furent rapidement à bout de souffle.

« Toi. Je te désires toi. »

« C'est dans mes cordes. » sourit Draco, avant de replonger sur les lèvres déjà gonflées de son futur amant.

Le baiser se fit urgent. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et, s'il ne faisait rien, Draco était sûr qu'ils baiseraient à même le sol, comme il l'avait imaginé.

« Ma chambre... » haleta-t-il en coupant court au baiser, à contre-cœur alors qu'Harry grognait.

Il lui prit la main et le tira à travers son appartement, jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre. Il eu à peine le temps d'allumer la lumière que son amant le fit tomber sur le lit. Il se mit ensuite à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres maltraitant les siennes. Ses mains défirent rapidement la chemise du blond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Harry entreprit de descendre embrasser la mâchoire de Draco, puis de descendre jusqu'à atteindre les tétons. Il en mordilla un, alors que ses mains se battaient avec le bouton du pantalon de son amant.

« Attends... » soupira Draco.

Il se releva et s'accrocha au cou du brun. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent proches de son oreille et il chuchota, non sans lui avoir mordillé le lobe :

« C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi ce soir... »

« Draco, ce n'est pas parce que pendant ma première fois... »

« Chut... Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça... Enfin si mais... J'en ai envie, c'est tout. »

Harry sourit et se laissa faire. Il glissa la chemise blanche le long des bras de son amant, la laissa choir sur le lit, puis refit le même chemin en sens inverse en caressant la peau tendre. Il s'arrête aux épaules et s'y accrocha. Draco, pendant ce temps, se battait contre le jeans du brun. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir, il bascula son amant sur le lit. Puis il tira le pantalon et le descendit, son corps suivant la même trajectoire, enlevant les chaussures et les chaussettes en même temps. Il remonta ensuite pour l'embrasser. Ses mains caressaient le torse du brun, tandis que ses dents mordillaient son cou et un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier. Finalement, elles se posèrent sur l'érection d'Harry, la caressant à travers le boxer.

« Draco... » gémit le brun.

Ce dernier eu un sourire et baissa le boxer. Il emprisonna ensuite le pénis dans sa main et commença un va-et-vient. Sa main s'arrêtait de temps en temps sur le gland et il passait son pouce dessus, avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

« Encore... » soupira Harry.

Draco arrêta soudain tout mouvement et l'étudiant eu un grognement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir son amant penché au-dessus de lui, en train de fouiller dans sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il tenait cinq capotes et un tube de lubrifiant. Le brun sourit à cette vue. Le policier arracha l'emballage d'un préservatif avec les dents, puis l'enroula autour du sexe de son amant. Il lécha ensuite le sexe, avant de se stopper.

« C'est moins bien avec la capote, mais... » fit-il, contrit.

« Non, tu as raison. On peut aussi se refiler des MST avec une fellation. » dit Harry et son sourire rassura Draco.

Il se baissa donc et enroula sa langue autour du gland de son amant. Ce dernier se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement. Encouragé, le blond posa sa bouche autour du pénis, puis commença ses va-et-vient, sa main caressant la base qu'il ne pouvait atteindre avec sa bouche. Par instants, il laissait ses dents râper contre le préservatif. Il n'avait pas de capotes goût fraise ou banane et le goût plastique n'était pas le meilleur, mais il en fit abstraction. Il voulait faire plaisir à Harry et ce n'est pas un goût de plastique qui allait l'en empêcher !

« Draco... » gémit plus fort l'étudiant. « Je viens... »

Le blond voulut sourire, mais, la bouche pleine, ce n'était pas simple. Il se contenta donc de creuser les joues et d'aspirer plus fort, tandis que son autre main vint caresser les testicules de son amant. Ce dernier se cambra soudain et il éjacula dans le plastique. Draco retira alors sa bouche, enleva le préservatif et se leva pour aller le mettre à la poubelle. Il en profita pour se débarasser des derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Lorsqu'il revint, Harry s'était remit dans le sens du lit et avait la tête posée sur un oreiller. Un geste convainquit Draco d'aller se coucher à côté de lui. Il bandait toujours. Le brun posa donc sa main sur sa verge et commença de langoureux va-et-vient.

« Tu as peur de salir ton lit ? » demanda l'étudiant, pour savoir s'il devait lui mettre une capote ou non.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête, ne pouvant parler à cause de la main sur son sexe. Harry se remit au-dessus de lui et arrêta tout mouvement. Draco gémit de frustration et le brun sourit.

« Je prends juste ça... » murmura-t-il en montrant la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il tenait.

Le regard du policier se fit encore plus sombre et il ne pu empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres à la simple vue du tube.

« Pressé ? » demanda Harry et il n'attendit pas la réponse, fondant sur les lèvres de son amant.

Lorsqu'il se décolla, il saisit le lubrifiant et s'en versa dans la main. Puis il lubrifia deux doigts, jeta un regard lubrique à Draco et fit pénétrer le premier dans l'anus de son amant. Le blond eu une légère grimace à l'intrusion. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être passif, et la dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un remontait à bien trop longtemps. Il ne remarquait que maintenant à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Un mouvement d'Harry l'empêcha de s'attarder plus sur sa vie sexuelle plutôt inactive. Un nouveau gémissement sortit de sa bouche. La légère douleur faisait place à du plaisir et, même si la douleur réapparut lorsque le brun rajouta un deuxième doigt, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de gémir. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus que le plaisir qui l'envahissait et il en voulait plus. Bien plus.

« Viens... » soupira-t-il, trop prit par le plaisir pour articuler plus.

« Tu es sûr que... ? »

« Viens. »

Ce n'était plus un soupire, c'était un ordre. Ordre auquel Harry se dépêcha d'obéir. Il enleva ses doigts et déroula un préservatif sur son sexe. Puis il se positionna correctement et entra doucement en Draco. Ce denier eu un rictus de douleur. Le brun s'arrêta, attendant aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait que la douleur disparaisse.

Draco bougea finalement des hanches, encourageant son amant à bouger. La douleur n'était pas encore partie, mais il savait qu'elle n'était que passagère – et que pour Harry, attendre n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable.

« Putain... » gémit le brun, alors qu'il entrait et sortait du policier.

« Plus vite... » soupira Draco.

Le plaisir remplaçait la douleur et il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait sentir Harry en lui. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et accéléra.

« Ah putain ! » hurla soudain le blond. « Refais-le ! »

Harry eu un sourire et tapa à nouveau au niveau de la prostate du blond. Sous l'effet du plaisir, le dos de ce dernier se cambra. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le matelas, il se redressa et s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant.

« Hmm... Pas des plus agréables comme position. » murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond, tout en continuer ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

« J'en avais envie. » répondit simplement ce dernier en bougeant frénétiquement son bassin.

« J'ai pas dit... Que j'y voyais... Un problème... » fit le brun en saisissant la verge du blond.

La tête de Draco partit soudain en arrière et il ferma les yeux. Sa bouche se ferma et il se mordilla fortement la lèvre sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui arrivait.

« Mmmm... » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son anus se contracta et il se déversa entre leurs deux corps, incapable de repousser la jouissance plus longtemps. Harry fit encore un ou deux coups de bassin, avant de lâcher un cri aigu et de pousser son bassin en avant. Le sperme jaillit dans le préservatif et le brun tomba sur le dos, complètement épuisé, entraînant Draco avec lui.

« Dis... » fit soudain le blond, encore essoufflé.

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me demander comment c'était j'espère ? »

Le brun eu un rire étranglé, dû à son essoufflement et au blond qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

« Pourquoi, c'était si nul que ça ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'était juste... Ouah ! »

« Alors pourquoi cette question ? »

« Comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'aime juste pas qu'on me demande, c'est tout. »

Harru eu un nouveau rire, plus clair cette fois.

« T'es pas croyable... » fit-il en embrassant la tempe de son amant, où une finie pellicule de sueur c'était accumulée.

Draco eu une moue boudeuse, avant de se retirer, libérant de ce fait le pénis de son partenaire.

« Je te laisse aller jeter la capote. »

Le brun soupira, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lever pour aller mettre le préservatif plein dans la poubelle. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que le policier avait soulevé les draps et qu'il s'était couché dessous.

« Je vais y aller... » dit l'étudiant, à contre-cœur.

« Oh... Je pensais que tu viendrais dormir avec moi. » fit Draco, d'un air détaché qu'il n'avait absolument pas. En vérité, il avait peur qu'Harry s'en aille. Que, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne veuille plus le voir.

« Tu... Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Il fait nuit noir dehors et il reste un dessert à manger. Je ne peux décemment pas le finir seul. »

Harry eu un petit sourire.

« Dans ce cas j'accepte de rester. Tu ne ronfles pas la nuit au moins ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Voyons Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Un Malfoy qui ronfle ! C'est totalement contraire à l'éducation d'un aristocrate. »

Le brun rit à la voix traînante.

« Ne rigole pas, je parlais comme ça avant. » fit Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Harry eu un petit rire et vint se coucher dans le lit. Draco le couvrit et se rapprocha un peu de lui, de sorte à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

« Tu veux savoir un secret ? » demanda le blond.

« Bien sûr. »

« J'étais un sale con pédant à l'époque. Quand mon père est mort il m'a rendu un service. »

« C'est dur ce que tu dis là. J'aurais aimé connaître mon père moi... »

« Crois-moi, parfois il vaudrait mieux ne pas le connaître... »

L'étudiant ne répondit rien.

« Bonne nuit Harry... » murmura le blond en éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit Draco. »

**OooOooO**

Après cette nuit, Harry et Draco se voyaient de plus en plus souvent. Ils allaient au cinéma, au restaurant et finissaient généralement leur soirée chez le blond. Les amis du policier avaient été heureux d'apprendre sa liaison avec le serveur et ce dernier s'était très bien intégré dans la petite bande. Bref, tout se passait bien.

Et puis il y eu cette nuit. Draco était de service ce soir-là et devait patrouiller dans East End, à la recherche d'un violeur présumé, aperçut dans ce quartier il y a une heure. Un bruit de voix le stoppa soudain et il s'en approcha, avant de s'accroupir derrière une benne à ordure afin de ne pas se faire voir.

« Alors c'est toi qui décime tous mes Mangemorts depuis quelque temps ? » demanda un homme à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges.

« Il paraît. » répondit un homme qui était dos à Draco, mais que celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

« Harry... » murmura-t-il.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Harry n'aurait pas pu tuer tous ces hommes. Pas lui. Il avait sûrement mal entendu, ce ne devait être qu'une illusion auditive.

« Tu es bien courageux... Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? »

« A quoi te servira-t-il une fois mort ? »

« Qui te dis que tu me tueras ? »

« Ce flingue. Et les autres cadavres à la morgue aussi. »

« En supposant que tu me tues, me donner ton nom ne t'engages à rien. Vois ça comme une dernière faveur à un condamné à mort. »

« Si tu insistes. » L'homme eu un haussement d'épaule. « Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

Draco eu un haut-le-cœur qu'il parvint à étouffer. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. L'Elu ne pouvait pas être Harry, _son_ Harry. Et pourtant, tout le confirmait. Sa voix, le nom qu'il avait donné, sa coupe de cheveux, sa posture... Le blond eu envie de pleurer. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir coffrer ce tueur. Et, lorsqu'il en avait enfin l'occasion, il découvrait qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Celui-là même qui lui avait dit l'aimer la veille au soir. Etait-il sincère ? Lui avait-il dit ça pour le manipuler ?

« Je croyais t'avoir tué. » continua l'homme blanc, après un silence.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Bien sûr. Tes parents tentaient de s'opposer à moi. Ils étaient peut-être de bon flics, mais ils n'étaient pas du tout discrets concernant leur vie privée. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de les retrouver. »

Il fit une pause, regardant l'autre homme avec une lueur de défi.

« J'ai tué ton père en premier. Il avait tenté de me barrer le passage pour vous protéger, toi et ta mère. Puis j'ai monté l'escalier et j'ai tué ta mère. Elle hurlait de te laisser vivre, de la tuer elle mais de te laisser en vie. Un coup de pistolet et elle ne disait plus rien. Mais toi... »

Il y eu une autre d'étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Je t'ai tiré une balle dans la tête, juste entre les deux yeux. Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre. »

_''La cicatrice,''_ pensa Draco. Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair que son amant avait sur le front et l'impact d'une balle.

« J'ai eu de la chance. » répondit Harry sur un ton de défi. « Mais toi, tu n'en auras pas autant. »

La balle se nicha juste entre les deux yeux de l'albinos. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, comme au ralentit. Puis Harry rangea son pistolet, sortit une image de sa poche qu'il posa près du corps du mort et disparut dans la nuit. Draco attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Harry... Il aurait pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre. Le mettre en prison pour le reste de ses jours. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Harry n'était pas le tueur qu'il venait de voir. Il n'a été poussé au meurtre qu'à cause de cet homme, celui-là même qui reposait dans cette ruelle. Lui le connaissait. Lui savait à quel point il pouvait être tendre et passionné, pas du tout comme le tueur froid qu'il avait aperçut il y a un instant. Alors Draco prit une décision. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le cadavre et fit demi-tour.

Le lendemain, le médecin légiste lui apprendrait qu'il s'agissait de Tom Marvolo Riddle, dit Lord Voldemort. Il lui dirait aussi qu'il n'y a aucun indice qui permettait de confondre un suspect, ce que la police scientifique lui confirmerait. Et Draco sentirait son cœur s'alléger.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait aller voir Harry et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Les explications viendront plus tard.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^) à tous.**

**Je reviens vous poster un (petit ?) OS fait pour mon forum. (Si vous avez déjà lu la "Note de l'auteur" au-dessus de cette page vous êtes déjà au courant... Sinon allez la lire xD). Je voulais juste remercier les autres membres et les féliciter pour leurs OS qui étaient tous superbes. Ca a été très dur de choisir, il faut bien l'avouer.**

**Je dédicace ce texte spécialement à Ju' (fleur de lisse, courrez lire ce qu'elle a écrit !) qui est ma source d'inspiration et qui, pour me motiver à écrire la fin, à quand même écrit un OS rien que pour moi (elle a écrit autant de pages que moi j'en ai écrit le jour où je lui ai dit avoir un blanc) et qui s'intitule _"Le paradis sur terre". _Je vous encourage également à aller lire tous ses autres textes =)**

**J'espère que mon OS vous plaira ^^**

**music67love**


End file.
